Atsushi the Kitsune
This fancharacter belongs to Xelaalex Physical Appearance Atsushi is a red-brown fully grown Kitsune, with a muzzle and ears resembling Tails's quite closely. He is generally seen with a naked chest, much like his son Xela, and with white fur on his body in the same way as Xela has. However instead of Xela's shorts Atsushi wears armor on his lower body much like that of a Samurai (going from what I know about them, which isn't much) with long strips going down on every side. He also wears sandals on his feet. His nine tails are yellow-orange, the same colour as his Grandfather Miles "Tails" Prower, and they are a genetic reminder of this fact. He also has green, slanted eyes, which resemble an Asian's Japanese eyes and represent the fact that Kitsunes are Japanese in origin. Biography A very formidable warrior, Atsushi takes the I.Q. which his Grandfather used so well to build machines, and put it towards learning various mystical Martial Arts magic abilities, he can utilise the illusionary powers of the ninja, the physical strength of the Kung Fu Warrior, and the agility of the samurai to leave a devastating impact on his foes. However, he is also strongly compassionate towards others, and if others are in danger, he will willingly risk himself to save them, this is probably his strongest weakness. At the beginning of Xela's Story, Atsushi is a loner, who's parents had both been brutally murdered, on the run from a clan of vampires, he comes across a large, vastly populated lake, where he settled down and married a female Kawauso named Mel, preparing at last for a life of peace, one which lasted 10 years. In this time, he raised his only son Xela and taught him a few of his magical abilities, though Xela still has not grasped them. When Xela was ten years old however, Atsushi made a shocking discovery, as one night while he was asleep Xela suddenly screamed in his sleep, waking Atsushi up. At first believing this was no more than a nightmare, he began to close his eyes, when suddenly Xela jerked backwards. Atsushi with a start stared at Xela, and noticed a huge gash begin to form on his son's head. Noticing that this was the work of some sort of magic, Atsushi used the ability taught to him by a Dreamweaver during his time alone to enter into Xela's Dreamworld, where he saw the creature that was hurting Xela, a huge gorrila-like being with spines. He also met Rynn and TiPTON, two beings who had been protecting Xela in his dreams since the child's birth, Xela being under attack from all kinds of demonic creatures every night, which had been growing in strength until they were too much for Rynn and TiPTON to handle by themselves, and thus Xela was physically hurt for the first time by one of them. Working with the two of them, Atsushi managed to vanquish the demon, at which he returned to his reality shortly after. From this day on, Atsushi would keep a telepathic link with Xela, and protect him night after night from all harm. A few days later, in his own dream Atsushi would meet Dark, a rebel demon who had come to him to tell him about a way he can stop the demons from hurting Xela, though he would have to meet his "friend" the next night. The friend, a vampire by the name of Valen, told Atsushi about a secret doorway into the Underworld which would open when one has gathered the seven dark emeralds, which represent the negative side of the Chaos Emeralds, and that from within Atsushi could sever the link between the demons and Xela, though this would also mean severing his own ties to Xela, so that Atsushi would never see him again. Taking this advice, Atsushi went on a quest to gather the emeralds. A few weeks later, Atsushi came accross a forest where he heard the dieing scream of a person from within. Curious, and slightly scared, Atsushi entered into the forest. When he saw the clearing with the dead person, he could see no other being in the area, a bush filled with Bluebells. Upon inspecting the area, Atsushi heard what sounded like a young girl crying. He tracked the sound as coming from one of the bluebells, and upon touching it, pricked himself upon something he could not see. When he took his hand away, he stared at the bluebell, shocked to see a small, blue-skinned fairy suddenly materialise into view. The crying had come from this fairy, who was now looking at him wide eyed. Introducing herself as Reta, the fairy then asked Atsushi why he was not dead. Taken aback from this question, Atsushi then asked her what she meant. Reta told him that usually, one single touch to her antenna would be enough to kill a fully grown giant, and she was shocked by the fact that Atsushi still stood before her, without so much of a wimper. It turned out that Atsushi's blood contained a chemical that could neutralise Reta's poison, and because of that he was the only person she could sting, and would still be alive. To Reta, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity to have a true partner, who she would not accidently kill, as she has so many others. Atsushi, at first, saw Reta as a thorn in his side, and despite his pleadings to leave him alone, Reta stuck to him like glue. Later on, during the night, Atsushi noticed that Reta on her little leaf hammok was twisting and moaning, using his ability Atsushi entered into her dream and saw Reta standing over his dead body holding a dagger and was about to stab herself. Acting quickly, Atsushi materialised himself at the same height as her and caught her arm, stopping her. Looking round, Reta looked surprised, and Atsushi embraced her, finally realising the sheer loneliness she felt. After that event, Atsushi formed a strong bond with Reta, and saw her as a partner, allowing her to travel with him, and even sleep in his hands. Atsushi would also meet with a female Tanuki named Tani, who would at first trick Atsushi into thinking she was helping him, but much later she revealed herself to be using him to get closer to her own goals, making her a rival for Atsushi. Towards the end of his quest, Atsushi defeats Tani by making a copy of himself to make her think she had won a battle with him, and then firing an arrow at her when she was distracted, causing her to fall unconcious, at which Atsushi then entered into the Underworld himself. After a long search, Atsushi discovered the telepathic link, as well as a top demon that was protecting it. Doing battle with the top demon, it proved itself too strong for Atsushi. Seeing Atsushi about to be killed, Reta sacrificed herself by injecting all the poison in her body into the top demon, effectively killing it. With the telepathic link intact, Atsushi was able to enter into Xela's dream and say goodbye to him forever. Shortly afterwards, Atsushi destroyed the link, ending his quest and the climax of Xela's Story. After his quest was over, Atsushi returned to being a wanderer, having forgotten the way back to the lake, however then he had Reta at his side, a partnership that was never to end. Abilities Atsushi has all sorts of powers, mainly from mythological Martial Arts abilities. From his years training as a Ninja he gained the ability to create copies of himself, as well as move as fast as the wind, from his Kung Fu classes he learnt how to improve his senses and add energy to his physical attacks, as well as throw this energy as fireballs. He also has Telekinesis, the ability to transform into a human form as with Kitsune legends, and create wil-o-wisps. He is in many ways an overpowered character, but his compassionate personality can be a hinderance. Relationships with other characters Reta: Reta is Atsushi's closest friend, as well as his partner. Atsushi is the only partner Reta can possibly have due to his resistance to her poison, and as such sticks with him all the time, ever since their first meeting. Atsushi also respects Reta's feelings towards him and returns them, making their relationship very close to love. Reta also offers her own abilities to help Atsushi in battles, such as holding onto his arrow when he is about to fire, making her poisonous antenna the tip, this turns Atsushi's arrows deadly poisonous. Tani: Tani is Atsushi's rival, and also his enemy. At first the manipulative Tanuki managed to trick Atsushi into thinking she wanted to help him, however she had her own eyes on the door to the underworld, and was determined not to allow Atsushi entry. Just before entering the underworld, she fought a bloody battle with a clone of Atsushi, emerging victorious only to be incapacitated by the real deal. Xela: Atsushi spent the first 10 years of Xela's life raising him and teaching him the mystical powers of the Kitsune. After he left home, Atsushi spent every night fighting off a new demon intent on killing Xela. Partly due to his serious personality, and partly because of his tiredness at night time, he never remained in Xela's dreams longer than it took to defeat the demon, and spent little time with Xela besides small talks just before returning to reality. Before severing the telepathic link to Xela's mind, Atsushi entered into Xela's dream and had a long drawn out goodbye conversation with Xela, before returning never to see him again. Rynn: Rynn respects Atsushi for his fighting ability, despite being a pacifist herself. Atsushi himself is slightly wierded out when he experiences Rynn's own powers, but never says anything to her about it so as not to upset her. Since she usually only sees Atsushi when he fights the demons, Rynn never has much time to have a proper conversation with him. TiPTON: Atsushi views TiPTON as somewhat of an annoying business partner, as well as a childish idiot, TiPTON however revels in this, and uses his abilities to annoy Atsushi as much as possible. When fighting demons TiPTON's method of "playing" with his opponent often works as a distraction while Atsushi damages the demons. As with Rynn, TiPTON rarely has any time to talk to Atsushi after the demons are killed. Mel: When Atsushi was on the run from the Vampire clan that had killed his parents, Mel offered him shelter, an offer Atsushi was quick to pass up. After a few days with each other, Atsushi and Mel eloped and gave birth to little Xela. When Atsushi left on his quest, Mel was saddened to see him leave, but knowing that he was doing so for Xela's benefit, she understood. After leaving her, Atsushi never saw Mel again.